Erased
by shadowninja1718
Summary: Naminé, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas have all been happy since they were reunited, but does that happiness have to end or does a new enjoyment take it's place after a strange occurrence happens. Slight SoraxNaminé and slight RoxasxNaminé
1. Faded

I got this idea a while ago, but just started it today. Please review if you think I should continue it. 8D

* * *

Laughing echoed throughout the area as two teens walked through the street. The sun was beginning to sink behind some of the larger buildings and houses as the sky began turning pink. No one was out, but that was usual here. Here everything was perfect, even for _them_.

The small blond girl didn't remember what the boy beside her had said that made her laugh, but she didn't care. She enjoyed her time with him, time that both of them didn't know they'd get. It was indeed more than they thought they'd get. Well, she made a promise after all...

"I wonder how Sora and Kairi are doing...?" Roxas wondered out loud, looking over at Naminé.

Naminé smiled, her eyes gazing up at the sky, "I'm sure they're fine. Look at us, after all."

"True." Roxas smiled back as the two continued walking.

It was true that when Sora and Kairi were together, they were together too, but that wasn't the only time. Naminé was indeed a unique person and she had somehow been able to allow Roxas into Kairi's subconscious as she slept. They weren't in Kairi's actual mind though. It was more like Naminé's own little world, where she could be free and be her own self and not just a nobody. Due to her connection with Sora and Roxas both, Roxas was able to come to her little world. The world of Naminé's changed from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands to whatever the two were in the mood for.

"Naminé?" Roxas questioned.

Naminé turned her head to look at the blond boy, seeing that he looked confused and also worried.

"What?" Naminé questioned, wishing he'd say something. Though she didn't need him to say anything else because she saw it too. Everything around her was fading, getting darker, even Roxas. "Roxas!"

She tried to reach for him and he did the same, but her hand went through his. After that it only took a second for everything to disappear out of Naminé's view. Standing there in the darkness, Naminé felt alone, just like when Marluxia had kept her locked up in Castle Oblivion.

-------

"Kairi! Are you going to sleep all day!" A voice rang from downstairs. A groan could be heard from under the heap of blankets, as if responding to the question.

After about two more minutes, the heap of blankets rose before being shoved off, revealing the crimson haired girl that had been taking cover from the sun's bright light coming through the window. She sat there for a few seconds before her eyes widened. She lurched off of the bed and ran straight to the dresser that held a large mirror.

Her hair was tangled and stuck up at certain angles while she had indents on her cheek was pink from sleeping on her side, but that wasn't what had terrified her.

_I'm in the wrong body!_ She screamed in her head, placing her hands on her face as if to make sure it was real.

Naminé stared at the reflection in the mirror, as if waiting for it to speak to her, though it was obvious Kairi wasn't going to talk to her through the mirror...

_Kairi? Kairi can you hear me?_ Naminé questioned, waiting to see if she would be able to hear Kairi. She and Kairi had been able to communicate ever since they had become whole, so she was hoping it would still work. Sadly, she couldn't hear Kairi anywhere in her mind.

"KAIRI!"

"C-coming!" Naminé stuttered as she pushed off of the dresser.

She searched her mind frantically for Kairi, getting more and more worried. What if Kairi was permanently gone and she was stuck like this? How was she supposed to know how to act around her friends and family? She may have been Kairi's nobody but she didn't act exactly like her. She just hoped she could put on a good act until she figured everything out.

Naminé went about the room, looking around for the pink dress Kairi usually wore before eventually finding it folded neatly in one of the drawers. After getting dressed and brushing her hair and such, Naminé headed down the stairs. Kairi's mother was currently in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"About time, hun. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh um .. that's ok. I'm not that hungry..."

"You sure?" Her mother asked, looking worried.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, Sora and Riku came by. They asked me to tell you they'd be at the islands. I don't know why you all still go over there."

"Oh, ok. I guess I should go meet up with them." Naminé said quickly, seeing Kairi's shoes resting by the door. She quickly slipped them on and headed out of the house and down the path. She was about to search Kairi's memory for directions to the islands, but found out it wasn't necessary since she could see them from where she stood and she knew how to get there from what knowledge she had of Destiny Islands.

Naminé took her time walking as she made her way to the islands. How was she supposed to fool _Sora_ when he was probably one of the closest people to Kairi? And what about Roxas? She and him were able to see each other whenever Kairi and Sora were together. Would he see Kairi, or would he be alone to wonder where she had gone?

The walk didn't take as long as Naminé had hoped. It didn't take long to spot Riku and Sora lounging on one of the oddly shaped trees and it didn't take them long to spot her either.

"Kairi!" Sora grinned, waving in Naminé's direction.

_Here goes nothing ..._ Naminé thought as she slowly walked over to the two, hoping with all of her being that somehow she could shrink back into the corner of Kairi's mind and Kairi would gain control again. After all who would be happy that a nobody had taken over a somebody's mind?


	2. Remembered

**I was too impatient to wait to update this again xD sue me. Once again review if you want me to continue this.  


* * *

**

"Hey Kairi." The two boys greeted Naminé as she walked over to sit beside Sora.

"Hey." Naminé said, looking over at the two boys. She could see Sora had a thoughtful look on his face, and she was worried that she had been found out already, "Um .. something wrong Sora?"

"No, nothing." Sora said as he shook his head. Naminé pursed her lips together but nodded. She turned her head to look at the large sea of water ahead. She wished she had a sketchpad to draw her surroundings. She had drawn them so many times, but she had only drawn from memory. Now she was actually here. She let her mind wander to other thoughts like where Kairi could be and how this had even happened. Kairi still wasn't responding to her pleas to return and she was getting more and more worried as time went on, if that were even possible.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" Naminé questioned, coming out of her thoughts, glad that she remembered to respond to Kairi's name, "What is it?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" Sora asked, glancing over at Riku.

"That's fine with me." Riku shrugged, "You two haven't had that much time together alone anyway."

Naminé hesitated before she nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, come on." Sora grinned as he grabbed her hand, pulling her from her spot on the tree and along the sandy surface. She was afraid Sora wanted to confront her about her weird behavior. Was she already messing up Kairi's personality? No, because her personality wasn't much different from her's besides the fact that Kairi was a bit more cheerful and outspoken.

"Why did you want to take a walk?" Naminé questioned after a moment, the silence that had began building up starting to bug her.

Sora looked like he was about to say something but stopped. He looked over at her and smiled, "I just wanted to. Like Riku said, we haven't gotten time alone in a long time."

"Oh." Naminé said, though she still felt like Sora wanted to talk to her-- or Kairi, about something.

"Hey, you're mom works late tonight right?"

"Um .. yeah." Naminé said, having had to search Kairi's memory to see if her mother worked late on Saturday nights.

"Then would it be ok for me to come over late?" Sora questioned, looking over at her, arching an eyebrow.

Naminé's eyes widened, looking at Sora. "W-why?"

"There's something I want to talk with you about."

"But why not talk about it right now?" Naminé questioned, crossing her arms. She was afraid of what Sora would want to talk about that called for him coming over to Kairi's house.

"I just don't want any distractions." Sora mumbled, looking ahead.

Naminé blinked, "Distractions? Like what?"

As if on cue, she heard someone shout.

"Kairi! Sora!"

Naminé turned her head, seeing a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue and white tank top along with brown boots that didn't exactly match the outfit. Kairi's memories automatically told her that her name was Lenne and that she attended the same school as them.

"Hey Lenne." Sora greeted the girl as she caught up with them. Lenne smiled and nodded in response.

"Hey, Would you two like to come hang out with Yuna, Rikku, and myself?" She offered, still smiling.

Yuna and Rikku had apparently been able to to make themselves appear in normal height and now visited Destiny Islands every so often. Paine visited as well, but it was rare since she didn't like putting up with changing her size.

Naminé was about to say something but Sora spoke instead, "Sorry Lenne. We're busy today."

"Oh, well that's ok." She said, nodding, "I guess I'll talk to you both later." She said before she went over to Riku, no doubt asking him as well. Sora looked at Naminé, grinning, "I guess we should go back and save Riku from boredom. I doubt he's going to go hang out with all those girls by himself."

Naminé smiled and nodded, following Sora back over to Riku who indeed declined Lenne's offer. The three of them stayed there for another hour or so before Naminé decided to head back "home".

Of course it didn't take Sora long to show up. Naminé let him inside and the two sat in the main room. They were engulfed in silence for what felt like forever until Sora spoke, "So..."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Sora turned his head to look at her, the expression he had been wearing earlier returning, "Naminé."

"N-Naminé? Why?" She asked, worrying again. Panic was welling up inside of her.

"Not just Naminé, but Roxas too." Sora said as he leaned back on the small couch, now staring at the wall, "This is going to sound strange, but I think ... I think I've met her before ... like before we met back up and we become whole with her and Roxas."

"Really?" Naminé tried to sound surprised, but she could tell her voice sounded flat.

Sora didn't seem to notice though, he just nodded, "This morning when I woke up, I felt like I just remembered a lot of things that left my mind. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but it _feels_ true and .. right."

For some reason Naminé was starting to feel happy because he remembered, but another was slightly afraid. She hadn't wanted to erase his memory of her originally, but after time she realized it was probably for the better.

"We made a promise too ..." Sora smiled, "I promised her that I'd find her when I woke up. I didn't do very well."

"That's not true. You did meet back up with her. You may not have known who she was at the time, but you still found her again. It may just not have been how you thought it'd be." Naminé said, wanting to cheer him up. She may have been slightly sad that he hadn't remembered her, but she knew that would happen anyway. She hadn't blamed him.

"So you believe me?" Sora blinked.

"Well ... I .. I think that it could be very possible." Naminé said, forcing a smile.

"And another thing ..." Sora said after a moment, "Roxas is worried."

".. Why?"

"He can't find her. He keeps telling me that he can't find her everywhere, that she has disappeared. How he feels is affecting me so now I'm worrying over her too. These memories of her aren't helping either because now I feel guilty.." Sora said, looking at the floor.

"Sora..." Naminé whispered, feeling sorry for him. She wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok, but she wasn't sure if it would be ok.

"Is she .. in there? Is she still there?" Sora questioned, not bothering to look up.

Naminé wasn't sure what to say. She remained silent for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"She is?" He said, relief evident on his face. She wasn't sure if it was Roxas who was relieved, or Sora ... or even both.

"Yeah .. She's .... I'm right here." She whispered, hesitantly looking back at Sora, whose eyes were wide.


End file.
